The Fox The Flower And The Cherry Blossom
by YeagerMeister31
Summary: Summary: Since Naruto was born he has always been treated like a demon the villagers hate him for something he had nothing to do with that is until he's trained by Hiruzen and a few other Jōnin's until he becomes a Jōnin himself he then joins ANBU until the new set of academy students are named and Hiruzen asks Naruto to become a Jōnin and have a team will this be the toughest chal
1. Prologue

**The Fox The Flower And The Cherry Blossom**

 **Summary: Since Naruto was born he has always been treated like a demon the villagers hate him for something he had nothing to do with that is until he's trained by Hiruzen and a few other Jōnin's until he becomes a Jōnin himself he then joins ANBU until the new set of academy students are named and Hiruzen asks Naruto to become a Jōnin and have a team will this be the toughest challenge yet.**

 **A/N: This is a little bit different from most stories Naruto is two years older than the main characters minus Neji, Tenten and Rock Lee who are a year younger than Naruto. Naruto's also not dumb and weak in this story he's strong and smart. Naruto is the Sensei of Sakura, Ino, and Sasuke. A lot of things are the same except he's there sensei instead of Kakashi. The pairing is NaruSakuIno**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking with Kurama & Sakura Talking With Inner Self'**_

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Sakura's Inner Self**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 **Part 1 Prologue**

Ever since Naruto was born he's been hated for years he was attacked by the villagers he was even beaten in the orphanage. He had no idea why he was hated he knew they called him a demon but he didn't understand what they meant he wasn't a demon he was a boy.

Naruto had no real friend Hiruzen tried to look after him but being the Hokage he couldn't look after him all the time the Ichiraku's were nice to him knowing he wasn't a demon but a scared little boy.

Hiruzen decided to keep a closer eye on Naruto and his ANBU reported that Naruto was very stealthy and very quick for someone of his age.

So the day he turned six Hiruzen brought Naruto to his home and decided to teach Naruto about being a ninja his ANBU had watched Naruto and he would watch people and try and copy them.

Of course, Hiruzen couldn't show favor to anyone so he also had a few other people train Naruto Maito Guy trained him in Taijutsu and he quickly took to it.

Kakashi a member of ANBU also taught Naruto he taught him Ninjutsu, Hiruzen's son Asuma found out Naruto was a wind user and being the only other in the Village he taught him some Wind Techniques.

Naruto joined the academy the day after he turned six with Kakashi and Yūgao watching him. They quickly noticed that the teachers were neglecting him and he was by far better than everyone.

They continued to watch for over a year but it continued that way so then they informed Hiruzen he was angry and spoke to one of the academy teachers called Iruka Umino.

Iruka was the only teacher that didn't treat Naruto badly and he even noticed he far surpassed his fellow academy students.

Iruka informed Naruto that he would take the Genin test early and told him what he would need to do.

Naruto worked on what he needed but found a problem with his clones he first showed Iruka who was puzzled and told Naruto to show Hiruzen.

When he did Hiruzen immediately knew what was wrong he told Naruto it was because of his extra Chakra it was messing up his Chakra coils.

When Naruto asked how that could have happened Hiruzen told him the truth about him.

Naruto was sad and slightly angry when he found out it finally made sense why he was hated he did surprise Hiruzen by telling him that he doesn't blame the villagers because there scared and it was blinding them to the truth.

Hiruzen was proud of Naruto for a Seven-year-old he was so mature this was because of Yūgao who as well as teaching him about Kenjutsu also helped Naruto with his people skills as well as Hiruzen.

Naruto saw Yūgao as a big sister figure she liked that and treated him as a little brother.

Iruka found out that Naruto was never taught how to read and write in the orphanage so told Hiruzen and his wife taught Naruto how to read and write he took to it easily.

Naruto loved her like a grandma and she loved him like a grandson just like Hiruzen loved Naruto like a grandson.

Hiruzen decided to teach Naruto a forbidden Jutsu the Jutsu was called the **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu Shadow Clone** **Technique** the clone Jutsu was perfect for Naruto. Naruto learned it pretty quick and when Kakashi saw Naruto training with the **Kage Bunshin** clones he was shocked to see Naruto bringing out over 500 clones.

After that problem with the clones, everything was not a problem he passed the Genin exam with flying colors. That was his first step he became a Genin he was the best in the class and his teammates were average really. Naruto didn't let his ego get the better of him and he trained with his squad his Sensei was Aoba Yamashiro. Aoba didn't treat Naruto any different than any other kid.

A few months after becoming a genin his team took part in the Chūnin exams his team easily passed the first test the second test was harder but they passed. The third test was quite interesting but Naruto ended up winning the third test beating his teammate in the last round.

Naruto was now Seven and a half and was already a Chūnin. He and his team continued working together unfortunately on one of their missions the girl of their team was badly injured. Naruto thought off the bandits with his clones whilst his remaining teammate carried their injured teammate back. When Naruto returned he found she was badly poisoned and the poison had spread and she lost her left leg ending her ninja career.

A year later Naruto took the Jōnin exams with his remaining teammate. Naruto became a Jōnin his teammate wasn't so lucky.

Naruto stayed as a Jōnin for a while until he joined ANBU. He was in a team with Kakashi, Yūgao, and Anko.

He knew Kakashi and Yūgao, of course, he quickly realized that Anko was just crazy she seemed to enjoy causing pain but she was still a good ninja when she wanted to be.

Naruto didn't notice this but although Anko was 10 years older then her she had a crush on him.

Only Yūgao knew but being the big sister figure she always protected Naruto from her.

Anko would always pout until Yūgao would glare at her until she'd leave Naruto alone. Not that she ever did.

Naruto enjoyed his new life he had a nice life he wore his mask more often than not. He visited Ichiraku's and they were the only people who knew who Naruto was under the mask.

It was during this time that Naruto first saw two girls arguing one had long Pink hair the other had long blond hair with bangs covering one of her eyes.

Naruto listens to them he hears the blond call the pink haired girl forehead the pink haired girl calls the blond Ino-Pig Naruto smirks So the blond's Ino a pretty name the pink haired girl's pretty also.

Naruto then stands up and walks past them they both stop arguing and look at Naruto puzzled why an ANBU would be so small.

They then see another ANBU turn up in a brown trench coat and she wraps her arms around the small ANBU.

They hear the ANBU who's obviously drunk talking to the blond ANBU so they listen for some weird reason.

Anko grins "Finally found you come on let's go and have a drink."

The two girls then hear the reply and are shocked. Naruto sighs "I'm nine years old Snake."

Anko grins "Oh come on Sake isn't that bad you might like it Foxy your just playing hard to get I know you want to."

The two girls watch as Naruto breaks out of Anko's grip and **Shunshin's** to the roof. They watch Anko who chuckles as she starts chasing him.

The two girls look at each other completely forgetting about their earlier argument.

Naruto jumps from building to building with Anko chasing after him. He looks over his shoulder and sees she's gaining on him.

He grins behind his mask and does some handsigns " **Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu** " 50 clones of Naruto appear and split up going in all different directions.

Anko at first stops then she grins and summons several snakes to chase the clones. She then keeps going chasing after one she thinks is the real one.

Naruto keeps running and looks over his shoulder and groans when he sees Anko gaining on him.

Dammit, she's persistent he keeps going with Anko not far behind he reaches the ANBU base and finds Yugao training.

Yūgao looks up when she sees Naruto running to her then sees Anko chasing him and groans. Naruto stops behind her "She's trying to get me to drink."

Yūgao sighs "Stop Anko leave Naruto alone I've warned you he's only nine years old."

Anko stops and grins "Oh come on one drink won't hurt."

Yūgao rolls her eyes "Anko, you don't know the meaning of the word one drink."

Anko pouts "Spoil sport."

Yūgao rolls her eyes "Go and find Kurenai to drink with you leave little Foxy-Kun alone."

Anko grins "Oh I see what this is you want him for yourself."

Yūgao rolls her eyes "He's like a little brother now leave him alone."

Anko stamps her foot like a little girl "Your no fun." She looks at Naruto "Nice try with the clones."

Naruto shrugs and Anko leaves. Yūgao then turns to Naruto "You want to train Naruto-Kun."

He shrugs "OK let me go and get my swords."

Naruto runs off and Yūgao grins "You can't keep running to me everytime that crazy Snake comes after you."

She hears a chuckle and turns around and sees Kakashi "Yo."

She nods "Kakashi-San."

He nods "She's still after him huh."

She rolls her eyes "She thinks he's cute I would have thought she would have gotten over Naruto-Kun by now."

Kakashi smiles "Well you know Anko she's crazy."

Just the Naruto comes back "Hey Kakashi-San still reading that book."

Kakashi gives Naruto an eye smile "Well, of course, my little fox maybe I should let you read it."

Yūgao sticks her Katana at Kakashi's throat "No way will you do that to Naruto-Kun and If I see you attempting it you will lose your little friend."

Naruto chuckles and Kakashi gulps and covers his privates "OK, OK, I won't jeez Yūgao your so overprotective of the little fox."

Yūgao nods "Someone has to be we've got a crazy snake lady who wants to get Naruto-Kun drunk and who knows what else...

Before she can continue she heard "How sweet, sex Cat-Chan, and he'll love it."

Yūgao growls "Go away Anko."

Anko pout's again "Oh man your no fun I'll catch you later Foxy-Kun."

She jumps away and Yūgao turns to Kakashi "Then there's you who constantly wants him to read those vile perverted books."

Naruto nods "Yea your both insane."

Kakashi shrugs "So what you up to Little Fox how is your training coming along."

Naruto shrugs "Have a few Jutsu's now but I'll surpass you someday and I won't copy them either."

Kakashi smirks "I look forward to it well I'm off you two have fun and Yūgao try not to overdo it like you said he's only nine the last time you trained him he couldn't move the day later."

Naruto nods "Oh yea I forgot about that."

Yūgao smiles "Just preparing my little Otouto for the life ahead so what did you do before the Snake found ya."

Naruto smirks "I saw these two pretty girls it was funny they have funny nicknames for each other Forehead and Ino-Pig it was funny."

Kakashi grins "Finding love already Foxy-Kun, good, Little Fox I knew you had it in you."

Naruto blushes "I'm not in love."

Kakashi gives him an eye smile the vanishes whilst Yūgao looks at Naruto _So little Naruto-Kun likes two girls jeez thinking about girls at his age well at least there probably better then that crazy Anko I pity her next victim_ "Well Naruto-Kun let's get started."

Naruto nods "I'm going to beat you today Believe it."

She chuckles "We shall see Naruto-Kun."


	2. Naruto's Toughest Assingment

**The Fox The Flower And The Cherry Blossom**

 **A/N: This is the second chapter I hoped you like my first chapter if not I hardly care. This chapter is three years later when the rest of the main characters graduate and Naruto meets his team of Sakura, Ino, and Sasuke. Sasuke won't be a complete jerk haven't decided if he will become bad or not yet.**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking with Kurama & Sakura Talking With Inner Self'**_

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Sakura's Inner Self**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 **Part 2 Naruto's Toughest Assignment**

It's been five years since Naruto became and ANBU and he's now 14 he still has to deal with Anko it's only worse that he's older every time he sees her she licks her lips like she wants to eat him. He's now in The Hokage's office "Hey what's up Jiji."

Hiruzen smiles "Ah Naruto-Kun how are you doing."

Naruto nods "I'm doing good avoiding Anko I'm certain she wants to eat me or something."

Hiruzen chuckles _So she still has a crush on him I thought she'd break out of that by now_ "Well Naruto the reason I'm here is I have a new assignment for you."

Naruto nods "A new mission for my team."

Hiruzen smiles "Not exactly this one is for you alone you will no longer be an ANBU."

Naruto looks surprised "You're demoting me but why."

Hiruzen smiles "Naruto my boy your only 14 years old I think you should be around people your own age."

Naruto sighs "Wait you're not sending me back to the academy are you."

Hiruzen smiles "Oh no that would be cruel of me I was thinking about making you a Jōnin again the next batch of academy students have graduated and I was thinking of making you in charge of one of the teams, take off your mask Naruto."

Naruto takes off his mask "Is this wise, you know how the village treats me whichever team I take the families will complain probably." "He rubs his eye "They will probably say I'll turn their kids into demons or something, wouldn't put it past them to say I'll eat them or something pathetic like that this is those three old fossils idea isn't it."

Hiruzen chuckles "Oh Naruto I'll have to remember that one highlight of my day no this was my idea now pack your things."

Naruto sighs "You mean I have to move back into my old apartment can't I live somewhere where nobody knows me."

Hiruzen smirks "I won't let them do that to you, no you will live further away than before or there is always Kakashi he has a spare room."

Naruto smirks "I'd do that even if he is a pervert."

Hiruzen nods "I already spoke to Kakashi about it and he has no problems with it now go pack and be back here in two hours to find out who's on your team."

Naruto nods "Hai, oh Jiji I can keep my Katana right."

Hiruzen nods "Yes, Naruto you bought it yourself correct."

Naruto nods "I did."

Hiruzen nods "Then keep it."

Naruto nods and uses **Shunshin** and appear at ANBU headquarters.

Yūgao smiles "So what did Hokage-Sama want."

Naruto shrugs "I'm gonna be a Jōnin and taking a team."

She smiles "Well that should be interesting maybe you might have those two girls on your team."

Naruto blushes "Quit embarrassing me, I have to pack and I'll be moving in with Kakashi he's a Jōnin also I wonder if he's having his own team also."

She shrugs "No idea, I'll miss you though Naruto-Kun."

He shakes his head "I'm not leaving, well I am leaving ANBU but I'll see you around."

She nods "OK." Naruto walks off and she smiles "I hope everything works out OK Naruto-Kun."

Two hours later Asuma, Kurenai, Aoba and Kakashi and a few other Jōnin are in the Hokage office when Naruto **Shunshin's** in.

Asuma smiles "Hey Naruto been a while how's the wind Jutsu's coming along."

Naruto smirks "Oh hey Asuma yea it has been a while and I've mastered them all you know me." He looks around "Hey Aoba been a while."

Aoba nods "Hey, Naruto what are you doing here."

Naruto smirks "Taking a team of course."

Kurenai who doesn't really know Naruto is shocked "But you're only a kid."

Kakashi smirks "A kid who became a Jōnin at nine and has been in ANBU for the last five years, hey Little Fox."

Naruto smirks "Hey Cyclops."

Kurenai is shocked _Wow so he's the kid Asuma was talking about I've actually seen him around._

Hiruzen nods "Now we're all here, here is the teams Kurenai you have Hinata Hyūga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame, Asuma you have Shikamaru Naru, Choji Akimichi, and Kendo Asai,

Asuma is shocked "You're breaking up InoShikaCho."

Hiruzen nods "I have an idea now Kakashi you have Kido Marune, Clara Kani, and Hiruko Hyūga."

Kakashi is slightly disappointed he doesn't have the Uchiha but he can see who has him.

Hiruzen talks to the rest everyone's shocked that neither Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno or Sasuke Uchiha has been mentioned. Hiruzen then turns to Naruto "Now Naruto your team is the Rookie of the year Sasuke Uchiha, The Head Kunoichi of the year Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka."

Naruto nods "I thought it was like mixed surely this Ino wasn't the dead last surely."

Everyone else is thinking the same same thing Hiruzen smiles "No, not this time like I said I have an idea you see both Ino and Sakura from what I've heard from your friend Iruka is that there both fangirls of Sasuke I would like you to straighten them out."

Naruto nods but in his head he's thinking _Fangirls just great plus I've heard about this Sasuke apparently he's as arrogant as the rest of the clan looking down on others guess I'll have to sort him out also._ "Understood Jiji."

Asuma and Kakashi smiles, the rest are shocked that Naruto would talk like that but then Hiruzen chuckles "I wish you all luck."

Meanwhile, In the academy, all the students are sat down Iruka smiles "Congratulations everyone who passed I'll now be reading out the teams (Skip to Team 7) Team Seven is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Ino Yamanaka and your Sensei is Naruto Uzumaki."

Sakura and Ino look at each other there both smiling there with Sasuke-Kun then they realize there on the same team and glares at each other.

Iruka then continues "Team Eight is Hinata Hyūga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame and your Sensei is Kurenai Yūhi. There already is a Team Nine so Team 10 is Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Kendo Asai and your Sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi team 11 is Kido Marune, Clara Kani, and Hiruko Hyūga and your Sensei is Kakashi Hatake now when your Sensei arrive do as they say."

A short while later the door opens and several people enter a woman enters who has long black hair with Red eyes and a sort of Bandage dress thing on she stands and looks around "Team Eight follow me." Hinata, Kiba, and Shino stand up and follow her.

Several other Sensei's call out names and their new Genin teams go with them Asuma calls out his team and they go. Sakura, Ino, and Sasuke see a kid wearing a Jōnin vest leaning on the wall. Iruka looks up "Naruto."

Naruto opens his eyes Sakura and Ino look into his eyes and are transfixed "Team Seven follow me to the roof."

He sees there are three other kids he smirks "You three better get comfy Cyclops doesn't know the meaning of the word on time you'll probably be old people by the time he gets here." When they look shocked he grins "Only joking but you'll still be here in about three hours."

He then looks at his team and smiles _So their names are Sakura and Ino the two girls I met a few years ago well I have seen them since but oh well they both have pretty names._ He then vanishes via **Shunshin**.

Sakura and Ino look at each other then Sasuke then leaves Sakura smiles _Wow our Sensei's cute._

Ino's also deep in thought _Crap his eyes were gorgeous I've certainly hit jackpot Sasuke-Kun and Naruto-Sensei._

Sasuke is also confused _What the hell my Sensei's a kid is this some kind of a joke how can he teach me anything._

Iruka watches them in deep though and smiles _They will be surprised but why do I have a feeling that I've just given Naruto his first two fangirls they were both blushing not to mention Clara over there I hope he can forgive me._

Naruto's on the roof leaning against the wall sharpening his blade when Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino show up. They see him with a blade and there all intrigued as to why he has a blade at his age.

Naruto then stands up "OK, first things first we will do introductions likes, dislikes, and goals in life."

Sakura nods "You should go first Naruto-Sensei."

Naruto nods "OK my name is Naruto Uzumaki I'm 14 years old I graduated the academy at seven became a Chūnin a few months later became Jōnin at eight then I joined ANBU at nine been there ever since my likes well I love Ramen food of the gods that stuff I love my friends, Cyclops and Neko who's more like my big sister I also love to train I am ANBU skill in Taijutsu same with Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu My Stamina and Chakra level is Kage level."

He sighs "My dislikes are waiting for Ramen three minutes is just too long I also don't like Genjutsu I'm just not good at it but I can dispel them no problem I'd say I'm High Jōnin on Fuinjutsu but that's not a dislike but who the hell cares It's my introduction right."

He scratches his head "Another thing I dislike is bullies and perverts and I know Cyclops is one I also hate people who are clearly stupid and don't use their heads and let their fear get in the way of common sense." My goals well I'm gonna become the Hokage someday OK you Mr. Brooder your up."

The whole of Team Seven are in shock there Sensei was in ANBU for five years.

Sakura looks at Naruto closely _Could it be that ANBU me and Ino saw a few years back and a few times since then._ Sakura looks over at Ino and she looks over at Sakura probably thinking the same thing.

Sasuke is also shocked _This kid's been in ANBU for five years so he's obviously strong good he can help me get strong._ "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I'm 12, I was Rookie of the Year, I'm the last of the Uchiha Clan I don't really have any likes at all training I guess. My dislikes are weak people and people who don't take their training seriously my goals well it's not really a goal but a mission I will find someone then restore my clan."

Naruto nods _So he's still after his brother I see that's just great_ "OK which one do I choose eeny meany miny moe, ah forget it Sakura you go next."

Sakura and Ino both giggle and both think he's funny and cute Sakura smiles "My name is Sakura Haruno, I'm 13, my likes well she looks at Sasuke then looks away embarrassed my dislikes is Ino-Pig and my goals she looks at Sasuke again then blushes.

Naruto rolls his eyes _I am so going to kill Jiji and Iruka she's still a fangirl_ "OK Ino your up."

Ino smiles at Naruto _Man his eyes are so pretty_ "Oh, I'm Ino Yamanaka, I'm 12, I like she looks at Sasuke like Sakura did then she turns back, _And you Sensei_ I also like flowers I work at my families flower shop. My dislikes are bullies I guess and Forehead here, my goals well to become strong I guess and make my clan proud."

Naruto nods _OK still a fangirl but not as bad as Sakura she also seems to like me I think that's weird at least she has some goals which are admirable_ He stands up "OK now that's out of the way the next test begins your true Genin exam."

Sasuke looks stunned "What we took the Genin exam."

Naruto smirks "You took the exam to become Genin my test will show me if you're good enough to remain, Genin, now meet me at training ground 20 tomorrow at 6 am I suggest you don't eat before hand that is all."

Sakura, Ino, and Sasuke are shocked but they stand up also. They then hear women laugh "Found you Foxy-Kun."

Naruto groans "Crap" He turns to his squad "Remember what I said don't be late" He turns away and sheaths his sword before using **Shunshin**.

Anko grins _So he's got a genin squad and seems blonde likes my Foxy-Kun._

She grins "You can't get away from me Foxy-Kun your all mine."

Sasuke has already walked off by then just leaving a shocked Sakura and Ino.

Anko chases after Naruto and Ino's angry _Oh I don't think so bitch Naruto-Kun's mine, wait have I have given up on Sasuke-Kun, oh whatever._

Sakura is even shocked _So I was right it was them two she's after our Sensei she's like 10 years older then him I won't let her get Sensei he's too cute to be with her._ _Wait did I just say that, seems Ino's infatuated with Naruto-Sensei also this should help me get Sasuke-Kun but why am I so jealous of that woman and Ino liking Sensei I admit he's funny and cute crap I like him to this sux._


	3. Naruto's Test

**The Fox The Flower And The Cherry Blossom Part 3 Naruto's Test**

 **A/N: This will be Naruto's Genin test for his team there will be some surprises of course so stay tuned. I noticed in Chapter 2, I forgot to add Iruka mentioning Kakashi's team so that has been edited now. This isn't the best and not the most action packed test it's more using your head then fighting sort of test sorry if you expected a fight maybe at the end but won't be too long.**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

Naruto was able to get away from that insane Anko it's now later in the evening and Naruto's in his room when he hears a knock on his bedroom door he looks up and sees his housemate Kakashi Kakashi gives Naruto an eyesmile "Yo."

Naruto nods "Hey actually glad you're here I need some advice for a test for tomorrow."

Kakashi nods "Sure I can help so what you got so far."

Naruto shrugs "Something to do with clones maybe a scroll other then that got nothing."

Kakashi nods "How about having your clones have fake Scrolls and only you have the real one they have to work together to think out the real one meaning Sasuke can't just blindly rush in which I take it he probably will, as for Sakura I heard she was the top Kunoichi because she's smart as for Ino I'm not sure."

Naruto nods "Could work as for Ino I think she likes me she kept zoning out I'm not sure especially going by Sakura's introduction but I sensed she liked me too."

Kakashi smiles "Attracting Sasuke's fangirls he'll probably thank you for that so what was his goals."

Naruto rolls his eyes "What do you think to find and kill his brother Itachi."

Kakashi nods "So how are you going to change his mind."

Naruto shrugs "One thing at a time they could fail the test there will be a time limit I said to meet up at 6 am so what do you think Noontime limit."

Kakashi nods "That will work I doubt my team will pass Kido Marune, Clara Kani, and Hiruko Hyūga let me tell you Hiruko Hyūga has a stick up his ass like most Hyūga's do it's not much different from Sasuke from what I've heard Kido Marune has the brains of a peanut and from his report says would rather clown around then anything then Clara Kani well she's a fangirl but she does show potential if she breaks out of the fangirl phase."

Naruto sighs "I know the feeling I have two of them remember."

Kakashi smiles "Well you said they might like you from how Clara described the person she liked well let's just say she described you."

Naruto groans "Great."

Kakashi nods "Sucks to be you right now."

Naruto grunts then lays down on the bed but he does smirk _Ino is pretty cute she'll grow up to become_ _bombshell as with Sakura well I better get some sleep._ Several hours later wakes up at 4 am he quickly has a shower and eats some breakfast then he leaves the apartment and makes his way to training ground 20 to set up for the test. It doesn't take long to prepare he looks at his watch **5:30** He then hears the sound of footsteps so he **Shunshin's** into a tree.

He smiles when he sees it's Ino she looks tired but she's here first so that's good he watches her as she finds some flowers and starts looking at them then she surprises him by watering them but then he remembers she works at a flower shop so he just shrugs.

A few minutes later his other female teammate Sakura turns up she watches Ino then walks over and they start talking about the flower he is confused _I thought they don't like each other maybe it's a rivalry thing._ Naruto looks at his watch **5:50** _Tardiness from the Uchiha huh_ Just then Sasuke turns up surprisingly neither Sakura or Ino run over to him they both say "Morning Sasuke-Kun" But that's it.

Naruto shrugs but slightly confused but shrugs "Time for my entrance." He **Shunshin's** behind Sakura and Ino and shouts "BOO." They both jump and glare then they see it's there Sensei so they just smile and he grins "Had to make sure you were awake enjoying the flowers I see Ino and you to Sakura."

Ino nods "Yes we don't have any of these in our flower shop."

Naruto nods "I got the seeds from Kusagakure a while ago nobody uses this training ground but me."

Ino smiles "I watered them for you."

Naruto smiles "I know I saw you all arrive now follow me to your other teammate." Ino and Sakura nod and follow their Sensei. When they get to Sasuke he motions them over with Sasuke when they get there he smiles "OK team time for your test" He pulls out a scroll "It's quite simple really all you have to do is get these two scrolls from me before noon."

Sasuke grins "Easy you call that a.." Before he can finish Naruto has summoned over 100 clones they all look on in shock.

Naruto grins "Did you really think it would be that easy plus Sasuke are you forgetting I was in ANBU for 5 years no you have to get the scrolls but which of me has the scroll."

Sakura then speaks "But Naruto-Sensei there is only two scrolls but there is three of us."

Naruto nods "You saw that well whoever doesn't get a scroll will be sent back to the academy your time starts now."

All the clones run away Naruto is actually up in a tree and Yūgao is stood next to him they both watch as his team realizes what just happened and they all look at each other before. Yūgao smiles "Quite a surprise there still amazes me how many you can make."

Naruto nods "I know but I wanted to get Sasuke out of his arrogance early he actually thought the test was easy."

Yūgao nods "That's the Uchiha for you all brawn and no brains their arrogance is their downfall Anko tells me the Blonde likes you."

Naruto nods "They both seem to plus one of Cyclops's students."

Yūgao chuckles "Growing up Naruto-Kun so when do you think they will figure out that they have to work as a team."

Naruto smirks "Give it an hour and if Sakura is as smart as they claim she will probably figure it out. I see Ino reluctantly following Sakura's lead and joining forces but Sasuke He'll want to take them both, and send Sakura and Ino who he thinks is inferior to him back to the academy."

Yūgao nods "But what are the chances of him beating you in a fight."

Naruto smirks "There isn't" He shakes his head "Sasuke just torched a clone doesn't really use his head at all does he."

Yūgao just shrugs. Two hours later and there still no closer to finding the real Naruto not that he left exactly.

Meanwhile, Sakura has managed somehow to take down her Sensei well she thought she did until she saw a Log on the ground she didn't understand that but she was able to catch another Naruto but as soon as the Kunai connected it puffed into smoke and she realised it wasn't really her Sensei she was actually worried she hurt her Sensei.

She sits down on a log to think it's been two hours there is four hours left the two scroll thing is bugging her though "It doesn't make sense there are three people on this team it doesn't seem right that there are only two scrolls there must be something were missing I got it."

Just then she hears some rustling behind her and out from the bushes comes Ino "So what have you got forehead wait you don't have a scroll do you."

Sakura shakes her head "No I've figured out the hidden meaning to this objective."

Ino nods "Well go on then what is it."

Sakura smiles "It's so obvious when you think about it but TEAMWORK Sensei wants us to work as a team to get the scrolls have you ever seen a two man or one man team."

Ino shakes her head "So we have to work together OK but that means we have to get Sasuke-Kun to agree to this and you know how he is about working with anyone."

Sakura nods "That's true but we have to try lets' go and find him."

Ino nods "Sure we have four hours left after all."

Sakura nods and they run off a clone above them dispels the real Naruto is still with Yūgao when he gets the memory "Sakura's figured it out like I thought she would and Ino's going with her they just need to convince Sasuke."

Yūgao grins "Well they have four hours."

Sakura and Ino at first failed to get Sasuke to see the truth and he told them to get lost and he won't work with losers and he ran off. Sakura and Ino had no choice but to try by themselves. An hour later Sasuke found them and reluctantly agreed to work together with them, a clone above them dispels and informs the real Naruto by now Yūgao has left.

Naruto is standing where he was when he spoke to them he smirks when he sees them "Well hello team why don't you three look cheerful you have three hours left but am I the real Naruto." Sasuke glares at Naruto and Naruto rolls his eyes "Sasuke-Chan is that supposed to scare me where's the Killer Intent don't get all angry with me this test is more using your mind than fighting although now your all her thanks to Sakura's quick thinking this test might pick up."

Sasuke growls and runs forward and Sakura and Ino sigh but go after him. Naruto watches and smirks. Sasuke goes into a Taijutsu battle with Naruto suffice to say Sasuke thinking his Taijutsu was second to none got a big wake up call as he noticed Naruto was hardly even trying and still blocking everything he through at him.

Sakura decides to get in on the action and when Sasuke backs away Sakura throws Kunai at Naruto who just knocks them away with his Kunai but doesn't see one but catches it in his teeth he chuckles "Close one nice try Sakura-Chan."

Sakura watched as her Kunai was caught by Naruto's teeth and almost fainted then when he called her Sakura-Chan she blushed. Sasuke saw what happened and scoffed and attacked again Sakura joined in. Naruto wonders where Ino is whilst this is going on.

Ino's watching all this from the bushes waiting for just the right time to use her Jutsu and take over her Sensei. She's watched Sakura nearly kill their Sensei but when he caught it in his teeth she was shocked and amazed. She doesn't even notice Naruto sitting right beside her until he whispers to her "Interesting fight isn't it." Ino nods then looks to the side and sees her Sensei he grins "Hey Ino-Chan."

She chuckles "Are they fighting a clone."

Naruto chuckles "Who knows maybe your talking to the clone maybe were both clones and I'm running for my life from that crazy snake women."

Ino grins "What's up with her anyway."

Naruto grins "She's insane."

Ino smirks and comes up with a crazy idea she leans forward and just plants a kiss on his lips Naruto is shocked but strangely enjoys the kiss what he doesn't notice is she's taken the scrolls. She breaks away "Thanks for the scrolls Sensei but mostly for the kiss that was nice too."

Naruto's about to go after her but looks down and sees an exploding tag left by Ino so he jumps back. When he looks back Ino is with Sakura and an angry Sasuke his clone was taken out when his eyes caught Ino kissing the real Naruto and it was caught in the face by a punch but it dispelled.

When Sakura asked Ino how she got the scrolls she just blushed. Sasuke looked at her confused Sakura looks at Ino and is jealous she suspects her and Naruto-Sensei did something it would explain why Ino hasn't stopped grinning and blushing.

Naruto after a minute of trying to come to terms with what just happens walks out "Well done team seems you gained the scrolls I admit your teamwork needs some work but overall you worked together to get the scrolls."

Sakura looks at Ino then Naruto and pouts _Ino did something to Naruto-Kun, I know it, wait why am I jealous, still that's cheating_

Her inner-self speaks **Maybe you should have thought of that she kissed him I bet look she can't even look at him she's trying to get our hot sensei.**

Sakura sighs _**'Are you crazy.'**_

Inner Sakura grins **You want to lose out to Ino-Pig for Naruto-Kun you know he's hot remember you pretending to kiss him with the mirror last night.**

Sakura blushes ' _ **What should I do.'**_

Inner Sakura sighs **you're a smart girl think of something.**

Naruto smiles "OK team good work now we will meet here tomorrow 8 am for our first missions congrats again bye bye now."

Naruto looks at Ino and shakes his head before he **Shunshin's** away. Unknown to any of them Anko saw the kiss and is jealous she glares daggers at Ino who's walking away with a grin on her face and Sakura is also glaring daggers at her.

Back at the Hokage tower Naruto, strangely enough, is the last to arrive. Hiruzen smiles "Ah perfect you're all here so tell me how they all did." Teams 1 – 6 all said their teams failed.

Asuma smiles "Team 10 Passed."

Kurenai smiles "Team 8 passed."

Kakashi smiles "Team 11 failed."

Nobody really surprised there Hiruzen looks at Naruto who's stayed quiet throughout. Hiruzen smiles _He seems embarrassed_ "All the Jōnin's who's teams failed may leave" They all leave minus Kakashi. Hiruzen smiles "Naruto how did your team do."

Naruto looks up and blushes and scratches his head "They passed."

Hiruzen smiles "I'm going by your embarrassment something happened."

Asuma, Kurenai, and Kakashi all watch Naruto and he smiles "You could say that I was tricked and they got the scrolls."

Hiruzen smiles "Care to share with us how you was tricked."

Naruto bites his lip "I was kissed on the lips by Ino Yamanaka and then she took the scrolls I was going to go after her but she placed an explosive tag where she was then the next moment she was with her team and the time ran out."

Kurenai chuckles _Didn't expect that._

Asuma chuckles "You fell for it Naruto woman's charms gets you every time."

Kakashi grins "To think an ANBU captain fell for such an obvious trap how the mighty have fallen."

Hiruzen smiles "Indeed Kakashi I did not expect that from you Naruto-Kun you have to read women better."

Kurenai smiles "Well he's surrounded by Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno it must be hard to focus."

Hiruzen smiles "Well this discussion is over well done you three just be more careful from now on OK Naruto-Kun."

Naruto groans "Whatever Jiji."

He Shunshin's away and the others chuckle Asuma grins "Seeing as who Ino Yamanaka is I'm not surprised."

Kakashi smiles "Well he did tell me that they both like him and so did one on my failed students."

They all chuckle and leave and Hiruzen chuckles "Oh Naruto-Kun I didn't expect that from you."


	4. D-Ranks

**The Fox The Flower And The Cherry Blossom Part 4 D-Ranks**

 **A/N: Hey, everyone YeagerMeister31 here time for Chapter 4 so far the reviews are good so let's get on with Chapter 4 We had Ino making a move last chapter Let's see what Sakura does and what will Anko do.**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

Naruto's sitting in the kitchen eating his breakfast and drinking some tea whilst in deep thought when Kakashi walks into the kitchenhe sees Naruto in deep thought and chuckles and makes himself some tea and sits down "Morning Casanova."

Naruto glares at him "Shut it Cyclops."

Kakashi chuckles "You're not still thinking about yesterday was the kiss that memorable."

Naruto blushes then sighs "It's not that it's just well nobodies ever done anything like that before I liked it but I'm there Sensei it's not supposed to happen."

Kakashi smiles "Well you said you liked them Ino obviously does the other one Sakura well not sure from what you've told me but there what two years younger than you, it's not as if you're my age or something then it would be weird."

Naruto smirks "Well It's going to be a few hundred years before I reach your age."

Kakashi pouts "So mean Naruto-Kun I'm not that old I'm only 25."

Naruto smirks "Whatever Cyclops you can't fool me, old man."

Kakashi pouts again "So mean, so what you going to do now."

Naruto shrugs "Try and play it cool I guess."

Kakashi nods "What if they try again."

Naruto shrugs "I'll figure that out if it happens I have to go catch you later."

Kakashi nods then when Naruto leaves he chuckles _It's not If but When Naruto-Kun._

Naruto walks to the training field he's quite early he's nothing like his lazy roommate who arrives for everything late he'd probably arrive late for his own wedding if he ever had one but seriously who'd want to marry a lazy ass cyclops like Kakashi Hatake.

Naruto chuckles at that then he sees Sakura Haruno here already almost an hour and a half early _I did say 8 am didn't I_. He decides to watch her for a while still confused why she's here so early.

Meanwhile, Sakura's sitting down deep in thought all night she's been thinking of what went on between Ino and Naruto-Sensei it got her thinking she's not the prettiest girl she knows that even though Ino says she is she's nothing like Ino she's got tonnes of confidence whereas Sakura has none "I bet Naruto-Kun doesn't think I'm pretty."

She's shocked when she hears "Actually I think your very pretty Sakura." She's surprised when Naruto sits next to her and smiles and she blushes Naruto looks at her and chuckles "So what's got you so down in the dumps and why are you here so early I said 8 am it's 6:30."

Sakura looks down "I know Naruto-Sensei I just came here to think I can leave if you want."

Naruto shakes his head "No that's OK so I ask again what's got you down in the dumps."

Sakura sighs "I guess I'm trying to be something I'm not."

Naruto raises an eyebrow "How so."

Sakura sighs "I have no confidence in myself yes I'm smart I'm the Kunoichi of the Year afterall but it's confidence of a different type."

Naruto nods "And what type is that."

Sakura looks at Naruto "Do you think Ino's pretty."

Naruto's shocked "Why are you asking me this Sakura."

Sakura sighs "Ino's so pretty and popular she's my friend but I'm not pretty I've got a huge forehead and I used to get picked on because of it."

Naruto looks at her forehead he puts his finger on her forehead "That holds your brain your smarter then a lot of people plus I think it's a nice forehead goes nice with your hair strange color but I like it. Now as for you not being pretty I think your very pretty Ino is also pretty I agree but she's a different type Ino is one of these girls who wants to look good show herself off not that it's a bad thing it's just the way she is." He smiles "Whereas you have a different type your smart but pretty doesn't your parents say your pretty."

Sakura nods "Yes but that's normal."

Naruto nods "That's true what about friends you must have other friends but Ino."

Sakura sighs "No not really."

Naruto pats her on the shoulder "You should make new friends and ignore insults there just jealous."

Sakura giggles "Thanks, Naruto-Sensei."

Naruto smiles "Anytime."

Sakura smiles "Naruto-Sensei did Ino do something to get those scrolls yesterday."

Naruto gulps _How do I answer that telling the truth I guess it's something Kunoichi have to do sometimes use their bodies to distract the enemy_ "Yes Sakura she did."

Sakura sighs "Figures she kissed you didn't she."

Naruto looks at her "I'm not going to lie to you yes she did."

Sakura sighs "I'd never have the confidence to do something like that."

Naruto chuckles "Unfortunately sometimes Kunoichi have to do the things they don't want to do, sometimes they use their bodies to distract the enemy, of course, I was technically an enemy."

Sakura nods "I understand I think I know what you mean."

Naruto smiles "Of course it's unorthodox also but it happens." Naruto stands up "Well I'm going to train you can remain if you want."

Sakura also stands up "I think I'll go home I kind of left without having my breakfast thanks for helping me Naruto-Sensei."

Naruto turns around and is surprised when Sakura kisses him on the lips before blushing and running away Naruto smirks and chuckles "What am I going to do with those two."

He hears chuckling behind him and out from the tree jumps Yūgao "Hey Otouto seems you're a hit with the ladies getting kisses by both members of your team my Oh my didn't know my otouto was such a player."

Naruto sighs "Hey Nee-Chan and I don't plan on them kissing me especially as Sakura said she wouldn't have the confidence to do it."

Yūgao grins "Oh shut up you loved both kisses and you know it."

Naruto blushes "So what if I did, still this is wrong I can't have a relationship with my team if I was there teammate it would be understandable but I'm there Sensei."

Yūgao grins "It is kind of weird but your not much older then them and as long as it doesn't effect your team then It should be OK."

Naruto sighs "Jiji won't like this."

Yūgao grins "Oh he'll probably be fine about it well it seems your team Is coming."

Naruto nods "I know."

Just then Sakura, Ino, and Sasuke turn up Sakura and Ino both blushes on their faces after what they did earlier or in Ino's case yesterday. Sasuke sees Naruto and the ANBU beside him and being the arrogant Uchiha that he is, decides to make demands "Your ANBU so you can train me whilst Naruto-Sensei trains these two jokes."

Yūgao not liking his tone just scoffs "You can't make demands Uchiha."

Sasuke just scoffs "Whatever I'm an Uchiha the Elite I demand you train me."

As soon as he's finished Yūgao disappears and Sasuke finds himself on the ground with Yūgao pointing her Katana at his throat and lifts him up "As I said you can't make demands of me the village may suck up to you and kiss your worthless ass but I will not you think that being the last Uchiha makes you higher up then everyone else well let me tell you something runt your just a pathetic little whining boy who likes to run his mouth."

She releases him and turns to Naruto "Sorry Otouto I will see you later." She then vanishes via **Shunshin.**

Sasuke gets up "Fucking bitch."

Again Sasuke's knocked on his ass this time Naruto's blade is pointed at his throat "Insult my sister again and I'll end you Uchiha to hell with the council life does not revolve around Sasuke Uchiha the sooner you remember that the better." He then puts his sword away "Well now that's dealt with let's go shall we missions to do and all that stuff."

Naruto starts to walk off Sasuke looks at Sakura and Ino knowing they being his fangirls not that he likes that would expect them to come to him and call their Sensei and that ANBU a bitch but he's surprised when Sakura and Ino just walk off and start talking amongst themselves. Sasuke grunts then he stands up "You will train me and only me Sensei."

An hour later finds Team 7 on their first mission Naruto speaks into his earpiece "Pinky Status report."

He hears a reply "Pinky In position."

Naruto smirks "Blonde status report."

Again he hears a reply "The Beautiful Blonde in position."

Naruto chuckles "Brooder Status report."

He gets a third reply "Why do I get brooder."

Naruto sighs "Would your prefer duck butt now report."

Sasuke grunts "In position."

Naruto nods "When you're ready then strike."

Naruto watches as Sasuke dives at the demon cat known as Tora he almost misses it but grabs it's tail Naruto winces "Bad move." As soon as Sasuke did that the cat reacted and slashed its claw along Sasuke's face it then runs away whilst Sasuke is cursing the cat from hell.

Naruto just chuckles he then sees Ino lead it into a corner, Ino thinks she's got the Cat from Hell but it runs through her legs Luckily Sakura catches it before it can get away. At first, the cat goes to scratch her but when Sakura starts stroking the cat in a nice way the cat stops and allows the stroking. Eventually, it starts purring. Sakura remembers what she did earlier and pulls out some cat biscuits which Tora starts eating.

Ino walks up to her and grins "Way to go Sakura you tamed the demon from hell."

Sakura grins "It just needed a nice stroke of the fur to calm it down."

Just then Naruto jumps down Tora looks at Naruto it almost looks like Tora's seeing the devil but he scratches its head and it purrs. When Sasuke arrives and goes to stroke it Tora hisses and he pulls his hand back. Sakura and Ino giggle at that. Naruto just smirks "Good work you two nice work on the treat Sakura wise thinking entering the pet shop."

Sakura blushes "Thank you Naruto-Sensei I'm sure Ino would have thought of It also."

Ino nods "Yea but you're a natural with cats Sakura it seems."

Sasuke just scoffs "Can we go already."

A short while later is back in Madam Shijimi's arms as she cuddles (Tortures more like) Tora everyone but Sasuke feels sorry for the cat Sasuke just grins _Serves you right demon spawn._

They then set off for their next mission which is walking the Inuzuka dogs again Sakura and Ino have no problem but Sasuke thinking he's better takes more dogs than he can handle and more or less gets dragged around then walking the dogs.

After that, the next job is weeding a garden Ino and Sakura enjoy well maybe not enjoy but get straight to work but Sasuke thinks this is beneath him and refuses to work little does he know he won't get paid which he finds out when the job's done.

Whilst they were doing all these jobs Naruto was reading a book and it's not Kakashi's books but a different book by his godfather called The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi he's never had the time to read it before.

When they return to the tower Naruto gives his report on the overall missions done today when Hirzuen finds out Sasuke refused to participate in the third mission his pay was withheld suffice to say Sasuke wasn't happy but after Hiruzen let out some KI on Sasuke which left his on his knees he shut up. Naruto had his hands on Ino and Sakura's shoulders so they calmed down plus the KI was focused on Sasuke, not them.

When they were all done Naruto smiles "Well team hope you all had tons of fun same time tomorrow shall we, now your dismissed spend your money wisely especially Sasuke-Chan."

Sasuke growls and just walks off whilst Sakura and Ino giggled. Naruto smiles "Until tomorrow sayonara." He then vanishes via **Shunshin** Sakura and Ino decide to go shopping with their money.

Meanwhile, Naruto's back at training ground 7 he continues reading for a while until he senses a Chakra signature and smirks then Yūgao turns up she smirks "So how did the first day go with your team's missions."

Naruto chuckles and tells her and she smiles "Pretty smart thinking by Sakura and Sasuke well I think he needs to be knocked down a bit his arrogance will be his downfall." She then sees the book and is about to attack him fro reading that garbage until she catches the name of the book "Oh so you're finally reading it."

Naruto nods and closes the book as he just finished the chapter "Yes, It's not bad, so what's up."

Yūgao smirks and takes off her mask "How about some training."

Naruto shrugs "OK." He's surprised when Yūgao starts stripping (Don't get the wrong idea) "What are you doing."

Yūgao chuckles "Hey, I'm not that desperate but this weather is scorching."

Naruto agrees with her and Yūgao's down to her tank top and shorts. Naruto shrugs and goes down to his training shorts also and they make their way to the river and start sparring.

A short time later Sakura and Ino have finished their shopping and decided to head to their homes but both had the same idea to find their Sensei to them he was gorgeous and strong, fast, cute and just by looking you could tell he has quite a physique.

They both arrive at different areas of Training ground 7 they immediately look out onto the water and see two half naked Shinobi Sparring they both recognize the ANBU from earlier because of her Purple Hair they both admire her body but spent more time ogling their Sensei both drooling as they watch their Sensei with muscles of Adonis and for a 14-year-old it's surprising but it's also making them like him even more.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Yūgao come together and clash swords both swinging with the intent to kill but Yūgao after much arguing finally got Naruto to attack her that way because she hated him holding back and she not only wants herself to get stronger but her Otouto also.

Naruto slashes and catches Yūgao but she dissolves into water, Yūgao then comes from the side and hits Naruto but he dissolves into water also. Ino and Sakura watch this intense battle with admiration both almost screaming out when it looked like the ANBU lady hit their Sensei.

They then get shocked when several Naruto's and a few of the ladies arrive and start fighting both looking shocked until they both figure out their clones. As for the real ones Yūgao's looking around when she hears " **Shihōhappō Shuriken (All Directions Shuriken).** " She dodges all the Shurikens and then attacks the real one and they continue clashing swords.

Meanwhile, as Ino's watching she looks to the side and sees Pink and she knows only Sakura and her dad has pink hair so she goes to find Sakura. It doesn't take long When Ino arrives Sakura already has a Kunai ready "What's up Ino."

Ino smirks and sits next to her "They're amazing aren't they there both so strong and fast I usually don't talk about another women's body but damn she's got a great body hope mine grows like that you have seen the tits on her right."

Sakura blushes "Ino."

Ino smirks "What I'm only saying."

Sakura nods "It is true though but would you have a nice body or a body like hers somehow I don't see you going muscly like her."

Ino nods "Yea, maybe but let's forget about her and focus on Naruto-Sensei I mean DAMN have you seen his body he's 14 and he has a body like an Adonis I'd love to touch that body."

Sakura blushes at that thought as she's thought the same thing ever since she saw him. "Hey, Ino don't you think it's kind of weird how quick we went off Sasuke."

Ino nods "Yea, your right who would have though it's taken us three days Sasuke's head fangirls to completely forget about him romantically I mean I've not really thought of Sasuke in that way since I saw Naruto-Sensei I mean I highly doubt Sasuke has an amazing body like Naruto-Sensei does."

Sakura nods "Yea, your right for me I think it was during the Genin test I started to see Sasuke differently I know you kissed him by the way I kissed him this morning I liked it."

Ino grins "Why did you kiss him I know why I did well two reasons one for the scrolls the other because I wanted to kiss him."

Sakura smiles "He helped me build up my confidence plus I like him to so I kissed him."


	5. Secrets Revealed

**The Fox The Flower And The Cherry Blossom Part 5 Secrets Revealed**

 **A/N: Hey everyone it's been awhile since I updated this and I know people have wanted this update. This is not going the Wave route this time as it's been done way too much hope you enjoy.**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking with Kurama & Sakura Talking With Inner Self'**_

 _'Inner Thoughts'_

 **Sakura's Inner Self**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

It's been two weeks since Naruto became a Sensei of the Uchiha heir Sasuke, and Yamanaka Heir Ino and lastly The Haruno girl Sakura. During those two weeks Naruto put them all through there passes and they all learned much.

The two Kunoichis Sakura and Ino really neglected their training during the academy and it really showed. Of course Naruto knew all about this and it was why he was put in charge of them to begin with, well one of the reasons the other reason was to snap them out of there fangirlism of Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto worked a lot with Sakura and Ino on their endurance and stamina as it was beyond abysmal and it really showed during the laps Naruto gave them all around their training grounds, Sasuke showed no real signs of fatigue but Ino and Sakura certainly did.

When he thought they were suitably better he started them onto Chakra control exercises first the Tree Climbing Exercise and then the Walking On Water exercise, of course they thought he was insane until he showed them personally and it left them all in awe including Sasuke. As well as those exercises he taught them the **Shunshin** technique.

Naruto watched his Genin team work hard on the exercises well he says Team but Sakura seemed to be a natural at them and got them very quickly with Ino being not far behind her Kunoichi teammate.

He inwardly laughed his head off at seeing Sasuke get so angry that the fangirls he once hated was doing something so easily and he couldn't, all he had to do was ask and it wasn't as if Sakura and Ino didn't try and tell him he just told them to shut up, and that he could do it by himself and he didn't need anyone's help, more fool him.

Naruto would just tell Sakura and Ino to continue their exercises or Spar if they thought they were finished with the exercises, there were other exercises but the Cliff Climbing one may be too dangerous for them especially without supervision.

Sasuke did finally get the exercises down a week for the tree climbing and another week for the Water Walking, They did D-ranks also during that time and Naruto was impressed with their team work ethics, even Kakashi was impressed after Naruto told him how stubborn Sasuke was.

It was becoming apparent that Sasuke was getting extremely angry with the D-Ranks thinking they were nothing but chores and Sakura and Ino agreed with him as did Naruto who remembers just how much they sucked but it was something that all new Genin teams had to do, to build up their teamwork.

There was flirting from Ino it even surprised her how much she did it but she thought it was funny to see her Sensei's face go bright red when she flirted or brushed her arm on his it really was hard for Naruto to concentrate sometime.

Sakura was nowhere near as brave as Ino was but it was quite obvious that she also liked Naruto she had kissed him before but she was more casual about it sometimes she and Naruto would just talk after practice and she loved spending time with him.

When Sasuke found out about this he was confused but eventually realised this was a godsend two of his biggest fangirls now had their eyes set on his Sensei, he actually thought it was amusing not that he would tell anyone better Naruto them himself he'd always say to himself.

Now he just had to get that annoying Ami to buzz off and everything would be perfect. At least he's getting stronger and for that he's glad.

A day after Sasuke found out we find Team 7 in the Hokage's office, waiting for their new missions. Hiruzen looks up from his paperwork. "Ah, Naruto, here for your missions today let's see what we have for you."

Sasuke grunts then looks at his Sensei then at Sakura and Ino who all nod to him. Sakura and Ino know there still not as confident as Sasuke is but they refuse to let their teammate and Sensei down.

They know that together there all stronger, and faster than they were in the academy well Sakura and Ino at least Sasuke was the Rookie of the Year after all but he's also improved his strength and speed, it's time they proved themselves.

Naruto looks at his team then back to Hiruzen "Actually Jiji, I think my team is ready for a C-Rank mission."

Iruka who's also there is shocked that Naruto would say that from what he knows Sakura and Ino were neglecting their training surely Naruto is saying this in jest but when has Naruto ever been the joking type of person.

"You can't be serious Naruto, They have been a Genin team for a little over two weeks there not ready, they need more D-Ranks under their belt, and I admit Sasuke may be ready but not Sakura or Ino, I'm afraid."

Sakura surprises everyone by speaking up and defending herself and her teammates. "I am sorry to disappoint you Iruka-Sensei, but we are more than ready, I, Ino and even Sasuke have worked out butts off, myself and Ino know we were neglecting our training but that has all changed, we have worked ourselves ragged over these two weeks."

"We are not as weak as we were in the academy, Naruto-Sensei, has worked us to the bone and yes it was painful but I think our results speak for themselves, Our Stamina's have all grown leaps and bounds, our Taijutsu also and much more."

Ino then makes her points "Naruto-Sensei, has taught us the Tree Walking and Water Walking Chakra Control exercises as well as **Shunshin** , we are ready Iruka-Sensei, Hokage-Sama."

Naruto just smirked at the boldness of his Kunoichi's, surprisingly Iruka stays quiet but he keeps looking at each of the Genin and Naruto in shock but inwardly he's proud ' _I am proud of you Naruto my old student you have changed these two Kunoichi's into fine young ladies._ '

Hiruzen smiles also thinking pretty much the same as Iruka. ' _It seems Naruto's done a fine job with those two girls they also seem more confident, learning two Chakra Control exercises already is quite a feat plus the_ _ **Shunshin**_.' "OK then Naruto." He turns to the door "Bring in the Client."

The door opens and a middle aged man in a Kimono enters the office flanked by two Ninja's from the Daimyō. When the man sees Naruto he smiles "Ah, Naruto-San, it's good to see you it's been to long two years I believe."

Naruto nods to the man "That is has Kuzao-San, your wife was pregnant with your third child I believe the last time we spoke."

The man now known as Kuzao chuckles "That is true Naruto-San, she's had three more since then, we should really stop we're not getting any younger, so I see you're going to be dealing with this threat I take it."

Naruto chuckles as does Hiruzen as for Team 7 there surprised that Naruto can just casually talk with someone like that he's obviously someone from the Daimyō himself an adviser perhaps.

There are so many things they don't know about their Sensei he's so secretive they know that much he always changes the subject when talking about himself and his life

Hiruzen then speaks to get the mission discussed "That is true Kuzao-San, these will deal with your problem, I know you already know about Naruto and his skills his team is one of the best of the next generation in the village, care to explain your problem to Naruto."

Kuzao nods to the Hokage "Of course Hokage-Sama." He thens to Naruto and his team "I will get straight to the point, for the last few weeks there have been several bandit raids of anyone leaving or approaching the capital and the surrounding villages, as of right now there location is unknown well it was before we left the capital, but I'm sure when we arrive back in the capital everyone will be made clear to you."

Hiruzen nods as he's already heard about the mission "Naruto this is a C-Ranked mission but if there are more than Thugs and Bandits then it will be upgraded to a B or A-Ranked depending on the difficulty, if it does become more than just Thugs and Bandits then inform me."

Naruto looks at the Hokage "Understood, Jiji," He turns to his team "OK team pack for a month, it shouldn't take that long but it depends how quick we find them and deal with them so pack none the less, meet me at the gate in one hour dismissed."

Team 7 all nod and then quickly vanish via **Shunshin**. Hiruzen just chuckles and Iruka smiles, Kuzao also smirks at the situation knowing how hard Naruto trains he won't have weaklings on his team. Naruto nods to the Hokage and then Iruka before turning to Kuzao "I'll see you at the gate in an hour" He then uses **Shunshin** himself

Kuzao shakes his head before nodding to the Hokage and Iruka before leaving followed by his entourage. Iruka turns to Hiruzen "He's done a splendid job with Team 7 Hokage-Sama, it seems Sakura and Ino have grown leaps and bounds in the two weeks they've been with Naruto, it seems there not fangirls anymore either."

Hiruzen just "Oh they seem to have moved on to Naruto but they don't neglect there training now, from what Naruto told me Ino kissed him during the Genin exam as a distraction I believe, from what Naruto also tells me she keeps flirting with him, then there is Sakura she also likes him and has also kissed him but that was in thanks to him helping her with her confidence."

"But like I said they haven't neglected their training as they said and they are showing how the next generation should be I'm proud of Naruto for what he has done and I'm sure you're proud also if your smirking is to be believed."

Iruka chuckles "Yes, I'm very proud of them all, all four of them were my students even if Naruto was only for a short time they have all come on leaps and bounds, plus Naruto is doing just as he said he would do by getting them to focus on their Careers."

An Hour later Team 7 arrive at the main gates they find Naruto already there as well as the man known as Kuzao and his guards. When they stop at the gate they see Naruto talking to the gate guards. He stops talking to Kotetsu and looks at his team "Quickly sign out we have a long way to go."

They all quickly sign out and they all have smiles on their faces as this is their first mission outside of their village, They quickly start running and even though Kuzao isn't officially a Ninja he has been trained so they all rush off.

With them all rushing they should arrive at the capital the day after if they don't slow down which it seems Naruto has no intention of letting his team slow down. They have travelled several miles and it seems everyone but Naruto are getting tired so Naruto calls a stop and tells them to set up camp for the night.

When the small camp is set up he tells his team that they should if they keep up the pace tomorrow arrive at the capital by midday. Ino and Sakura both sigh at their Sensei but also look forward to seeing the capital not many people get the opportunity and they will have a chance to see many amazing things visit some shops and have fun.

When the fire is going and Naruto and his clones return with several fish they start cooking, Sasuke had already used a Katon jutsu to get the fire going. Whilst there waiting for the fish stew they start talking. Kuzao chuckles as he remembers Naruto and the Daimyō's granddaughter and her following him around like a puppy.

"You know Naruto, the Daimyō's daughter and granddaughter will be happy to see you, especially the granddaughter, you know she has a massive crush on you."

Sakura and Ino look at each other both thinking the same thing ' _No slut is taking our Naruto-Kun from me._ '

Naruto groans "She's so annoying; she's what seven now she follows me around like an annoying puppy, plus she's like royalty and there is no way in hell I'd give up being a ninja for her, Lord Daimyō knows this already and says she'll get over it."

Kuzao chuckles "Yes, he's told me that also his daughter got over you didn't she."

Naruto just scoffs "I admit she was quite a beauty but far too old for me, not that I would have done anything, the same thing applies with her about giving up being a Ninja it's not going to happen."

Ino and Sakura are happy he said that but are wondering what the Daimyō's daughter looks like now to compare themselves to her naturally. Sasuke just scoffed but he knows that even his sensei has fangirls with Sakura and Ino being his biggest fans it seems it is amusing ' _Now you know how I feel Sensei._ '

After that they all eat before they head off to bed. Naruto takes the first watch and agrees to switch with Kuzao's men after a few hours, allowing his team to get a decent amount of sleep before they hit the road. It also gives him time to think up a plan for the mission when they find them that is.

The next morning they have a quick breakfast before they continue their journey to the capital, like Naruto said they arrive at the capital at midday. Team seven even Sasuke is amazed by the capital and the grandeur of it all.

As there travelling to the palace Ino and Sakura see several shops and their eyes light up well mainly Ino's, Sakura likes shopping but Ino loves to shop. Naruto promises them that if they have time after the mission he will allow them to go shopping which makes Ino squeal like a little girl.

After a short walk they arrive at the Daimyō's palace once they enter the palace they are escorted to the Daimyō's head adviser a man Naruto's met before. Once there ushered into the adviser's room he looks up from his paperwork and smiles

"Well, Well, Well, if it isn't Naruto Uzumaki, it's been a while young man have a team of your own I see, I'll get straight to the point we have found there base of operation and I think you will find this interesting."

Naruto raises an eyebrow "May I ask why Tenzo-San."

Tenzo smiles "Well as I said we have located there base of operations and before I tell you where it is I must inform you they have former Shinobi within their ranks but we can't confirm if there are any Missing-Nin with them if there were they would be leading them now to the Location is the Ruins of Uzushiogakure."

Naruto's blood boils at hearing this, his Clan home is being desecrated by scum he clenches his fist so hard blood starts dripping down his fingers. Sakura and Ino both notice and they're worried about their Sensei, he's never lost his cool around them before. Sasuke looks over and notices also and wonders what's got him so worked up.

Naruto growls "I'll kill them all every last fucking one of them, I'll report back once they're dealt with he turns away and walks off "Were leaving."

None of his squad have seen him this angry but they quickly bowl to the Head Adviser before quickly following their Sensei, Naruto doesn't even wait for his team as he quickly leaves the capital, it doesn't take long for his team to catch up to him, it's not as if he's running away from them or anything there his team after all.

They quickly take to the trees and follow their Sensei he seems to know where he's going, at first they stay quiet but then after an hour of silence Sakura speaks up "Naruto-Sensei, what's going on, what's so important about Uzushiogakure that would cause you to get so angry."

Naruto doesn't reply to her but he does pick up the pace so they stay quiet and pick up the pace themselves. Its several hours of uneasy quietness not that Ino and Sakura didn't share worried looks at each other and there Sensei. For Sasuke this was perfect utter silence just what he likes. Just then they see a destroyed Gate and Naruto slows down so they do also then follow Naruto.

Naruto is looking around the village he's never actually been here before but Jiraiya's told him stories about it as has Kakashi who visited here as a kid. Team 7 look at the ruins and wonder why it's so important to their Sensei.

They all admit they don't know nearly enough about him he's very secretive after all, he seems more at ease with people older than him then people his own age. Sasuke looks at his teammates and notices the worried looks so decides to ask Naruto what Sakura asked hours earlier. "So Sensei, you going to tell us what's going on."

At first Naruto says nothing he just seems to be glaring at the thugs they all hear laughing "This is Uzushiogakure The Hidden Eddy Village or The Village Hidden By Whirling Tides, a village that was once allied with Konoha, the village was destroyed 34 years ago, My Clan the Uzumaki Clan were from here, The Senju Clan are distant Blood relations to the Uzumaki Clan, my own Great Grandmother Mito Uzumaki married Hashirama Senju the first Hokage."

He then looked at sasuke the Uzumaki were also very close with the Uchiha clan...

"They were allied with Konoha as I mentioned the red swirls you see on many Shinobi are a reminder of the Uzumaki Clan; my Clan were held in high regard because they were Fūinjutsu masters or Seal Masters, although people held them in high regard many people didn't they feared them and during the second great war Kiri, Iwa, and Kumo joined forces and destroyed the village killing thousands of my Clansman, some Clan members fled the village but most died. My mother was born here and fought she was 15 at the time."

"The combined forces of Kumo, Iwa, and Kiri lost almost half of their forces losing 10 shinobi for every one Uzumaki. Now as I have said Konoha where are allies and quickly dispatched a relief force but Kumo, Iwa, and Kiri knew that would happen so they waited for the relief force and ambushed them."

"A small relief force led by a young Yondaime ' _My father_ ' broke through they found thousands dead Uzu, Kiri, Iwa, Kumo all dead, then they found my mum injured exhausted but surrounded by dead enemies."

"They saved her and brought her back to Konoha where she became a ninja of Konoha, she's dead now, died the day I was born, as I said there may be some Uzumaki's scattered around but I am from the main family so to speak a Clan Head and Heir to the Uzumaki Clan, and now these vagabonds are defiling my Clan home and for that I'll kill them all."

Sasuke listened to it all in shock some of it sounded like lies but a part of him guessed it was true like him Naruto is the last of his Clan, he then remembers his mother often talking about her friend and that she was an Uzumaki, maybe it was Naruto's mom his mom did always talk about her with sadness so it makes sense.

Sakura looks at Naruto in shock ' _Oh my god, that's terrible how could they do that, he's like Sasuke, but without a mother I wonder if his father Is alive, three forces joining forces that's so cruel, I wish I could just hug him and tell him everything will be OK._ '

Ino looks at the village and the laughing thugs and then back at Naruto ' _That's so unfair, how could they do such a thing, I've never seen Naruto-Kun, so angry before, I hope he'll be OK, He also lost his mother the day he was born I wonder how he feels about that, I hope he'll be OK, all we need to do is get rid of these thugs and he'll feel better._ '

Just then Naruto gets the memories of his clones he created some before his team caught up with him "OK there is 100 thugs there, so weak and trash, there are at least 50 former shinobi but nothing to worry about, there is one missing-nin a Jōnin, he's mine, I'll get things started, Just get ready to move in when the Jutsu hits them."

He looks at his team "Now I'm not saying to kill them, just knock them out I'll do the rest."

Ino looks at Naruto "This is harder than a C-Rank, Sensei, are you sure we're ready for this, shouldn't we call for backup."

He looks at her "Calling for backup would take too much time we don't know if they will move on we have the element of surprise on our side, I admit this is harder than you expected but that's what happens in the real world nothing is ever black or white, but remember this you all have worked so well for two weeks, better than I could have expected."

He looks at all his team "When you left the academy you was average at best, you have come up leaps and bounds since then your faster, stronger, smarter, more cunning, stealthy, your teamwork has improved a lot I don't think any other team could beat you."

"This is your first real mission as ninja's but I believe you are ready all of you, but I won't force any of you to fight if you don't think you're ready but for me this is personal."

Sakura looks at Naruto and smiles ' _He's proud of me._ ' She then looks at Ino and Sasuke then back at Naruto "We are ready Sensei; we won't let you down like you said we have the element of surprise."

Ino smiles "You trained us well Sensei, let's get rid of these thugs for defiling this once great village."

Sasuke smirks "A challenge, it's about time, let's kick there asses, there weak, let's get this done and show them the power of Konoha and not to mess with us."

Naruto looks at each of his team and smiles "OK, I'll catch them off guard then when the attack hits we move in divide and conquer, but don't take any unnecessary risks, today there going down."

They all nod and they all edge closer the thugs are so loud and they don't even have any lookouts there sitting ducks. Naruto edges closer than the others then goes through some handsighs **Fūton: Daitoppa: Wind Release: Great Breakthrough.**

A massive Wind attack rips through the enemy's camp catching the enemy off guard many of the thugs are unconscious or dead some of the ninja's also. As soon as the attack hit they were also hit by a Katon jutsu. Then Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Sasuke all rush in attacking the confused and panicked enemies.

Sakura does well the thugs are taken out easily she even beats some of the former Shinobi but they are cut up from the wind attack that Naruto used some even have singed clothes from Sasuke's attack also.

Ino also does well she's not as strong as any of her team but she's fast, not as fast as Sasuke but faster than Sakura and she dodges attacks before attacking them slashing them with her Kunai she's started wielding two since a week ago.

Sasuke uses the Uchiha Taijutsu and makes quick work of anyone he encounters, it does help that there hurt from Naruto and his own Jutsu's he was amazed at Naruto's attack and wondered how it would be combining with his Great Fireball attack. He fights the former Shinobi and there just as weak and easily beaten.

Naruto immediately after his Wind Jutsu pulled out his Katana he smirked at Sasuke's Jutsu then charged in cutting down anyone in his way, the Jōnin he's the only one that will provide him with a decent challenge maybe he seems just as panicked plus he's not fighting anyone just looking around in shock.

It's not surprising though as Naruto has created over 50 clones and sent them in and there making quick work of anyone they meet.

Naruto cuts down a Shinobi then stops in front of the Jōnin ' _Iwa Missing-Nin, lucky me, not lucky for him though._ ' "Today you die Iwa scum, you defiled my Clan home and for that your death will be slow and painful."

prepare to die….


End file.
